It has been recognized, in the production of molded, laminated, fiber glass hulls for boats, that certain areas of a boat hull are subject to possible delamination or other structural failure arising from water stresses imposed upon such areas in the use of the boat.
Experience and engineering studies, moreover, have shown that the areas of such possible failure are generally linear in character and constitute a lesser portion of the entire area of the hull. This condition has hitherto led to the practice of providing a preliminary hull structure of relatively few laminations and a consequent relatively thin hull wall, without regard to any failure-possible areas; and thereafter applying reinforcing strips or stringers on the inner surface of the hull along the failure-possible areas.
Such reinforcing strips have been applied to the previously completed preliminary hull by bonding, subject to the shortcomings of even the best known bonding practices. One difficulty encountered with such separately applied reinforcing strips is that water stresses imposed upon the hull's areas where such strips are applied, strongly tend to cause separation of the strips from the preliminary hull, thereby defeating the reinforcing purpose of said strips.